


You make me feel like I'll be okay.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Sweet, Wade taking care of Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Peter comes home from work tired and stressed out, and Wade takes care of him.{Please read the notes.}





	You make me feel like I'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly talk about the beginning of the new Wonder Woman movie. I don't spoil anything, but just to be safe I wanted to mention it. I'm all tired and stressed from my classes and homework, so I wanted to write something sweet. Title is from Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace.

Peter works to unlock the door to the apartment slowly, dropping his keys once and nearly doing it a second time before he finally gets the door open.

 

 

Wade looks up when he hears the door open, and smiles widely. "Baby boy, you're home!" he frowns when he notices the looks on Peter's face. "Uh oh, bad day?"

Peter toes off his sneakers before kicking them into the designated 'shoe corner' near the door. "Not a bad day, just a tiring one. Jameson actually went sorta easy on me today, isn't that weird? Maybe he's dying and this is his last ditch attempt at penance."

Wade laughs at the hopeful tone in Peter's voice, knowing he doesn't actually mean it. He hops up from the couch and gently pulls Peter's messenger bag off his shoulder. "Let's get you all comfy, hmm? We can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie."

Peter yawns and nods. "Ok, that would be nice. "

Wade coaxes Peter through putting on some of his softest pajamas, which consist of one of Wade's old t-shirts, and a pair of fleece pants with cartoon spiders on them. (Because how was Wade supposed to resist buying those for Peter last Christmas?) Then he deposits Peter onto the couch. "Alright, you decide what movie you want to watch, and I'll go make some popcorn?"

Peter nods, and starts looking through their movie collection.

Wade makes the popcorn (Perfectly he'll have you know, not a single kernel burned. It's really one of his talents.), and then dumps it all into a large bowl. He carts the popcorn back into the living room along with one of their large duvets kept specially for situations like this. He smiles softly at Peter. "So, what do you think Petey?"

Peter shows the dvd case that he's holding, to Wade. "We could watch Wonder Woman? We haven't seen it yet."

Wade passes the popcorn bowl to Peter and tosses the duvet onto the couch, before sticking the movie into the dvd player. They get all settled on the couch with the blanket covering their laps, and Peter cuddled up against Wade's side. Wade hits play, and then wraps his arms around Peter.

The movie begins, and they watch all of the Amazons training on the island. Diana grows up in stages and begins her training, and Wade whistles when they first get to see her Wonder Woman _TM._ outfit.

"I could totally rock that outfit."

Peter laughs. "You probably could. That might terrify your enemies more than they already are though." He pauses for a moment. "And the civilians."

Wade snickers. "It's 2017, people should be able to handle a guy in a very revealing, skin tight, costume."

Peter just smiles, and shifts so his head is resting on Wade's chest. Wade's heartbeat, a comforting and familiar sound beneath his ear.

Later they'll wake up and realize that they fell asleep before getting even a third of the way into the movie. They'll find popcorn scattered all over the floor from when the bowl fell off the couch, and the remotes both some how mysteriously turn up under the couch . For now though, they just sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone write me a Diana/Charlie fic, I beg of you. Tell me if you find any errors!


End file.
